


Cuspshipping Ficlet Dump

by aranunu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranunu/pseuds/aranunu
Summary: merely a dump for all of the fics I write as I stumble upon some interesting prompts.cuspshipping is a term for shipping two trolls whose signs are near each other.
Relationships: Damara Megido & Meenah Peixes, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	Cuspshipping Ficlet Dump

**Author's Note:**

> ”We grew up so very close” (Evelyn, Evelyn)- prompt from @proship-prompts.

You sit on the chest that holds Rufioh’s Tinkerbull. Of course, he will look for it. You couldn’t give two shits about him. You roll the joint between your fingers, trying to not think about him. Remember someone who made you happy, you tell yourself. Out of all trolls from your session, your brain goes to Meenah. Why her? She bullied you. She made you feel inadequate. Why, all of a sudden, do you miss her?

Right, you knew her before the game.

Meenah wasn’t always that mean. She was mischievous and rebellious but had no bad bone in her body. That fish-pun spewing and non-stop grinning heiress always made you laugh. She had her ambitions. But never had any ill thoughts about you, a mere rustblood. She always considered you her equal, occasionally thinking of you as someone to be coddled. It irritated you, but later on, you thought of it as kind of cute. She cared about you. Meenah would tell you all of the things she will change about Beforus. You always admired her passion. Sometimes when she finished her speeches, she’d grab your hands, hold them up and exclaim, “And you will be my right fin!”

And yet, you were never her right fin. You want your Meenah back. The starry-eyed rambling heiress who finally got a non-royal friend. The girl who looked so sad whenever the guards had to escort her back to the castle. For all you care now, you only felt pity for meenah. She had her dreams crushed and was forced to become an empress in the messed up society of Beforus. But now, you’d rather it was the Meenah who you used to know that led your team.


End file.
